The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile wireless communication devices, and more particularly to software application performance in mobile wireless communication devices.
Developments in cellular and computing technology have resulted in proliferation of smart handheld (e.g., mobile) electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, advanced e-Readers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Further advances in miniaturization and materials have produced advanced capability wearable devices such as digital eyeglasses (e.g., smart glasses) and smart watches. Companies and businesses are developing e-commerce applications to take advantage of the opportunities presented by the growing number of highly-connected mobile users. While businesses strive to enhance the user experience of e-commerce applications, mobile devices are growing beyond e-mail, picture taking, web browsing, and playing media. Advanced features being incorporated into mobile devices now include accelerometers, thermometers, altimeters, barometers, compasses, chronographs, and GPS navigation. In addition, there are a myriad of third-party software applications (apps) available for download to the mobile devices which range from practical to entertaining.
This evolution in electronic devices and their corresponding services brings with it an increasing expectation of high-quality end-user experience. End-users expect apps to be responsive, accurate, and have a high availability. Many customers find the convenience of mobile access desirable; however, a poor-quality end-user experience may engender customer dissatisfaction. The environment of the mobile device and the state within the mobile device where the software program executes is constantly in flux. External factors such as signal strength and movement (e.g., continual change in GPS coordinates) can interact with internal factors such as the competition for device resources to degrade the behavior of a mobile application in ways unanticipated by the developer of the mobile application.